Trapped
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Every year Mello has successfully avoided all attempts to catch him under the mistletoe; this year he expects things will be no different. MM


**Suggested Listening**: Phoenix Burn **by** Alpha Rev

~Trapped~

Feet pounded on the wooden floors and the figure beyond the closed classroom door sneered. The ones who chased him in hopes of 'catching' him were idiots in the house of genii. They didn't even think to check the one classroom with the closed door.

Once all sounds had died down he slipped from the room and walked confidently, if not a little irritably, down the hallway, scowling at every person he passed until he was safe in his room. He hated that despite everyone's smarts they all, well most of them, decided to participate in that ridiculous holiday.

Mello hated Christmas.

Don't get him wrong, he liked the gifts he received, even more if they had a cocoa content that would make most people blanch, and the decorations didn't bother him all that much. The exception being that damnable mistletoe.

That horrible parasitic plant who idiot adults and teens hung above _every_ main entrance and doorway in Wammys. And when he said '_every doorway'_ he meant it; it was like a giant kissing booth for the entire wretched month.

Every year since Mello had turned nine and his looks had apparently 'made up for' his violent temper and anger issues girls _and_ boys had been after a kiss from him. It was utterly ridiculous to him, even more so why the others would waste so much time attempting to kiss him rather than studying, especially as he held the record for most escape attempts, a record even Near didn't and couldn't hold.

Mello smirked, feeling marginally better, knowing that Linda would probably get a kiss from Near again that year, the conniving little wench she was.

The only one who never seemed to be affected by any holiday Wammys had was Matt, a boy just a few months younger than him who had been his friend practically since he had arrived there. Mello probably wouldn't have given the tiny redhead a second thought if he hadn't offered up his chocolate cake to him saying he found it too sweet.

Mello had decided they would be friends not too long after that, and the goggle wearing freak had somehow wormed his way into Mello's life and become more than a cursory accessory and into actual lifelong friend status.

Mello shook his head, feeling just slightly better for thinking of Matt rather than the dismal month of December, a month that also housed his birthday which had been nearly four days prior, making him fifteen and fair bait for just about every of age student in the place.

Mello decided that hormones and the holiday season in combination was worse than either on their own.

"Mello! Hey Mello, I've got a message for you."

Mello stopped short of his brusque walking and groaned in silence at Linda's annoying voice. He was at least content with her being one of the few not obsessed with getting a kiss from him. Though the thought that she would prefer kissing Near to him was just the slightest bit infuriating.

"What do you want Linda?"

The pigtailed girl before him pouted. "You're always so mean Mello. I hope the reason Roger is calling you to his office is a punishment, it would serve you right." she said snootily, crossing her arms and glaring at him though Mello thought it only made her look cross-eyed.

"Go back to your creepy Near shrine, at least your voodoo dolls like you." he snapped, taking the bit of information from her rant and heading off to Roger's office. He wondered what the man could possibly want from him now.

He didn't want to be in the hallways while classes were out as it gave the students more than enough time to plan things. Mello had already had to dodge three attempted mistletoe disasters; two of them being from girls who had tried to hang the things over his head. Like that _ever_ worked.

Grumbling the entire way he hurried to the somewhat safety of Roger's office, barging in without even knocking. Roger had wanted him for some reason so privacy wasn't something Mello would allow him.

"Ah, there you are Mello. I was beginning to think Linda had forgotten to bring you here." Roger looked up from his paperwork, reading glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose. Mello thought he looked absolutely ridiculous.

Instead of sitting like he was expected to, Mello leaned against one of the chairs and glared at the elder man, waiting for whatever he wanted to be announced.

"I summoned you here to inform you that this months shipment of chocolate will be later than usual as well as inquire about your involvement in the recent disappearance of certain...ah.. medical supplies."

"Medical supplies? Don't blame everything on me just because it's convenient. What the hell would I need 'medical supplies' for? What the hell is even missing?" Mello felt a vein twinge in his forehead.

That stupid senile old man.

Sure he might have caused his fair share of trouble and snuck _food_ from the kitchens sometimes but if he needed something from the nurse he'd ask her. And what the hell was it with the chocolate shipment being late? He was already on his emergency supply for the month-

"So you are saying you didn't take anything?" Roger pushed, as though not quite believing him.

"I haven't taken anything, never mind that saying 'medical supplies' could mean anything from Band-Aids to cold medicine." Mello rolled his eyes. What the hell was missing that Roger didn't want to say?

"It is of no importance for you to know. I will have to take your word for the moment, but let me remind you the punishment will be severe if I find out you lied. You may leave now."

Mello scowled at Roger; he had summoned him all the way there just to accuse him of something, which he could have done at any old time, as in not when classes were out, and ruin his good mood for the rest of the month. Fucking perfect.

"Have a shitty day." he snapped, opening the door. He was almost caught by the two girls that tumbled inside, a solitary mistletoe dropping to the ground, but his paranoia had him step behind the door beforehand.

Mello heard Roger heave a long suffering sigh. "Everyone get out. I have work to do and these constant interruptions are not helping in the least."

The two girls nodded sheepishly to the older man, looking mournfully after Mello as they skulked from the room. Mello waited until he saw them turn the corner before he snuck out into the opposite direction.

He couldn't wait until that damn holiday season was officially over and he could burn those fucking Mistletoe in front of everyone. He would delight in their unhappy faces.

"Almost there, almost there…" Mello repeated to himself softly. He would be safe once he reached his room. Because then he could lock the door and wouldn't have to leave until classes as Matt usually brought him his food. Mello always had to bribe him with something but it was a fair trade to Mello. Anything to keep him away from the idiocy that was Wammys children during the holidays.

Mello rounded the last corner before his room, after making a quick check there were no stray parasitic plants anywhere, and darted the home stretch, though he slowed so he wouldn't crash into Matt.

Now Matt was never much of a touchy feely person, and was rather lazy, so the fact that the shorter teen was leaned against the doorway of their room after classes with his goggles around his neck for no apparent reason was a bit odd.

Mello ignored it however, as he reasoned Matt was just a touch bit odd to begin with, wearing stripes and goggles. So Mello thought nothing of brushing passed him and into the room.

...or at least he would have made it into the room had it not been for the arm that came out to block his chest.

"Matt what the hell?"

Mello watched as the redhead silently pointed up; and Mello not comprehending the action followed the instruction. He couldn't believe it. Not in a million years would he have even thought-

"Gotcha." Matt told him in his whisper like voice, the one he used when he was nervous, as the redhead moved to pin him to the archway. Mello sucked in a breath, unsure if he were supposed to be feeling slightly excited or wanting to deck Matt.

Matt's mouth descended on his and Mello realized he was trapped.

Completely trapped... but in the best way possible.

He had never even considered kissing Matt, not even in his wildest fantasies, but it felt right. They would have things to discuss later on, much later on, like when Matt's tongue wasn't seeking entrance into his mouth.

Maybe... maybe Mello could begin to appreciate the holidays.

If only a little.

-End-

**AN**: just a quick holiday fic I felt the need to write. XD

Hmmmm anyone wonder what 'supplies' were taken and by whom? XD *cough*condoms*cough*Matt*cough*

Review?


End file.
